What I really Am
by ShelbyJ
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Her parents send her to japan to live wth a friend of the family. Bella goes down the well with surprises on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

This is an inuyasha/twilight crossover.

I don't own anything except the ideas.

Summary (takes place right after New moon):

Feeling that it would be best for Bella, Charlie and Renee decide to send her to Japan to live with a friend that they have known for years. But what happens when Kagome takes Bella down to the well and shows Bella what she really is?

Chapter 1: Announcement

(Bella pov)

All I ever do any more is cry and sleep. I was too busy crying that I didn't hear my Dad's police cruiser pull into the driveway. Usually I would pretend to be asleep so my Dad wouldn't see my tears, but tonight I really didn't care if he saw me crying anymore. I heard him open and close the door. I saw him out of the corner of my eye stop at the doorway to the living room and stare at me with a look in his eyes. The look that he was giving me was one of a new found conclusion.

Whatever he concluded must have been important because he rushed over to the phone and dialed a number. I didn't stay to find out who Charlie called because I took a nice warm shower and changed to a purple tank top and grey shorts. An hour later Charlie called for me to come down to the living room. I complied and went down stairs to see Charlie stand there with his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" I asked. "Bella you can't keep doing this to yourself." Came Charlie's reply. "Doing what?" "Crying your eyes out, not eating, and sleeping all day. Bella he's not coming back. As much as I hate to say that, you need to move on. You're not only hurting yourself, you're hurting everyone around you. There are many people that care and love you. We all hate seeing you like this. So Renee and I have decided to send you to a close friend of the family in Japan. Tomorrow you're going to pack your bags and say your goodbyes." To say that I was shocked was beyond a statement. Charlie must of seen it to, because he unfolded his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back and said, "You're right Dad, I need to get over him. I need to move on. I just love him so much Dad. Even though I know he'll never love me like I love him. Thanks, Dad. Goodnight." With that said I left to go to bed. I lied down and fell asleep waiting for what the next day held for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

(Bella pov)

I woke this morning feeling slightly confused. I didn't have a nightmare at all, unlike the months before where I would relive that terrible day when Edward left me. I'm not going to complain. It feels great not waking up in the middle of the night screaming my broken heart out. I sighed. I suppose it would be best if I got dressed now and pack.

I stumbled to my closet to pick out what to wear. I was shocked to see how much grey and black clothing I have. I guess I'll have to shop for new clothes in Japan. I'll be moving half way around the world. I still can't believe it. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a knock was heard from my door. "Yes?" I asked the person on the opposite side of the door. "Bells, when you get dressed come down stairs." Charlie answered. "Ok" I quickly decided on a pair of stone-washed jeans and a plain white tank top. As soon as I was dressed I headed down stairs.

I was surprised to see Jacob and Billy sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey" I greeted them when I reached one of the living room recliners.

"Hey Bells." Jake answered as I saw Billy nod his head in greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Bells, I'm hurt. Can't I see my best friend before she leaves to live half way around the world?" Jake answered with mock hurt in his voice. I just rolled my eyes at him. We all talked for about an hour before my Dad said that it was probably time for me to pack my things. Jake, Billy, and I stood and embraced each other as if we were never going to see each other again.

After Jake and Billy left I packed all my belongings and said good-bye to all my friends. Around noon, Charlie and I drove to the airport. "Remember to write and call every week, alright?" Charlie said as I was about to board my plane. "I will. I'll miss you Dad." I said. "I'll miss you too, kiddo." Dad said as we embraced each other for a couple of minutes till Charlie pulled away and said, "You better hurry if you don't want to miss your plane." I nodded and told him that I loved him before I boarded the plane and took my seat near a window. I soon fell asleep when the plane took off. I awoke when I felt the plane come to a stop and stretched. I grabbed my luggage and walked off the plane. I looked around for a second before a felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see an average height woman with short brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Isabella?" She asked. "Bella." I answered on instinct. She smiled and said, "Follow me." I obeyed and followed her to a mini van in the parking lot. She started the mini van and drove to what I thought was where she lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explaining

(Narrators pov)

During the drive towards Suki's house, that's what she told Bella to call her, she explained just about everything but Bella knew she was hiding something. Normally Bella would just drop the subject, but if she was going to live with a family that she knows nothing about she's going to ask some questions. "Suki, you're hiding something from me." Bella told Suki when she stopped at a red light. Suki looked around nervously and then finally looked Bella strait in the eye and said, "Yes, I am. I'll explain it over dinner with the rest of the family."

When they got to Suki's house, well shrine, Bella was mesmerized by the beauty of the old building. Sakura trees lined the path where the road meets the giant stairs that lead to the shrine. When they got up to the main building, where every one lives, Suki took Bella to her bedroom. A few hours after Bella got settled into her room and met the rest of the family, she was called to dinner.

At dinner the family explained to Bella about how Kagome can go 500 to the past, about all the demons, Naraku, and the jewel shards. Bella was surprised but believed them. When they asked her why she believed them that easily, she explained to them about Edward and the Cullens. About James and showed them the bite mark she received from him. About how he left her in the middle of the forest saying he didn't love her anymore. The family was so surprised that they were left speechless.

Suki was the first to recover and said, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for asking." Bella burst into tears when Suki was finished. Kagome was up faster then anyone and rushed to Bella's side. "Shhh, Shhh it's ok. Every things going to be alright. Hey Mom, can I take Bella to the Feudal Era tomorrow when I leave?" "It's up to Bella." Came Suki's reply. "I-I'll g-go." Bella answered. After dinner was done and Bella had settled down enough to pack for tomorrow's trip, she got ready for bed. In the middle of the night she awoke to a pain so intense, she could only scream. When the rest of the family arrived in her room, they all were calm, like they were expecting this to happen. The pain only grew worse, if that was even possible. After the night of screaming and pain ended all Bella could do was lay there on the bed exhausted. When she finally had the strength to get up, also because she was starving, she walked down stairs, to her surprise she didn't trip or stumble once, she was actually very graceful. Now not only was she surprised, she was confused. This new family that she was going to live with had a lot, and I mean a lot of questions to answer, and she is determined to get to the bottom of this whole puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Looks

(Bella pov)

I realized on my way to find the family, I could hear and smell things that would have been impossible for a human. When I made my way to the top of the stairs, I stopped suddenly and listened on the family's conversation.

"I wonder what Bella looks like after the transformation, maybe she'll look just like in the books." I heard Sota say. 'What on earth are they talking about?' I thought. I decided that now was a good time to make my presence known. I walked down the stairs and asked, "Look like what?" They all gasped in surprise at my entrance. "Well?" I asked again starting to get inpatient.

Kagome and Suki stood up and turned me around to a mirror. I was confused as to why they would do that, till a saw my reflection in the mirror and gasped. There standing in between Kagome and Suki was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she even rivaled Rosalina herself.

She had silver-white hair with chocolate brown streaks that reached her lower back that was as soft as silk, eyes as golden as the sun, claws and fangs as sharp as razors, but what stood out the most was a soft lilac color crescent moon on her forehead and two marks on each side of her face, wrist, ankles, and hips the same color. She stood at 5'9 and had a curvy body any model would kill for.

I raised my hand to my face and the lady in the mirror did the exact same thing. I turned to look at Suki and Kagome with bewildered and confused eyes. "It would be better if Sesshomaru explained." Kagome stated as she dragged me to the well house with her yellow backpack and my black backpack. 'Sesshomaru, that name sounds familiar.' I thought as she jumped into the well holding my hand. At first I thought she was crazy, but then a blue light engulfed us. It felt like we were floating in space. It was oddly comforting while we were in the blue space-like environment, considering all of todays, and the months before, events. I didn't have time to dwell on the thought because as quick as the blue light came, it suddenly disappeared. When I looked up, I was shocked to see that instead of the roof of the well house was a bright blue sky and vines traveling up and down the wells sides.

"Jump." I heard Kagome say. I turned to look at her as if saying 'Are you crazy!' She just giggled and said; "Trust me." "Ok" I said doubtfully. I got prepared to jump when I felt her grab hold of my arm. I jumped and leapt gracefully on the ground a few feet from the lip of the well. I was shocked to see forest sounding the area where the shrine used to be. She told me to follow her and I obeyed. As I looked around in amazement, I realized that we were heading to a village, by the distant sounds and smells in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meetings

(Narrator pov)

When Bella and Kagome arrived at Edo, the village they were heading to, they got frighten looks from the villagers. "Kagome, what's the matter with the villagers? They look like they've seen a demon or something." Bella asked Kagome when they past the town's center. "Because they have." Kagome answered. "I'll explain later." Kagome told Bella as she caught Bella's confused look. They soon arrived to a hut on the outskirts of the village, overlooking it on a grassy hill. When they got closer Bella sensed something she hadn't sensed before. "I sense something. What is it?" Bella asked Kagome. Before Kagome could answer, something grabbed Bella by the arms and threw her towards a tree. Bella flipped sideways, missing the tree by an inch and skidded to a stop.

"Inuyasha, you idiot! Sit" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha followed by a loud 'bam!' Bella ran as fast as lightening and saw a person with long silver-white hair and red baggy clothes. She did a round-house and kicked him, sending him flying through the air and hitting a tree. "Jerk." Bella said as she walked over to where Kagome was trying not to laugh. Bella saw this and said, "I'm so glad you think that's funny." Kagome tried to say an apology but she was laughing too hard. Bella just rolled her eyes and laughed with her.

A couple of hours later, when Bella was finished being introduced to everyone, she asked Kagome who was Sesshomaru. Everyone tensed but Kagome calmly explained to her who Sesshomaru was. When she was done Keade said dinner was ready. There was a comfortable silence while everyone ate their meals. For the first time in almost a year, Bella felt happy. She felt at home and cared for. Once dinner was done Kagome asked Bella and Songo if they wanted to take a walk down to the hot springs. They both agreed and gathered their bathing supplies. 'It's a good thing Kagome made a list of supplies so I can pack.' Bella thought as they finished bathing and were currently heading back towards Keade's hut. Once they entered the hut they found Inuyasha throw Shippo across the wall. Bella punched Inuyasha across the face, breaking his nose, and Kagome 'sat' him. Inuyasha groaned and got up from the crater in the floor. "What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome and Bella. But before anyone could answer a deep baritone voice answered, with a cold and chilling tone, "Because, half brother, you were being an idiot." Everyone turned to see a demon that looked like Bella, only with a bright blue crescent moon and markings. He was taller than Bella, also. Than it finally dawned on Bella why everything was so familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family

(Bella pov)

I finally realized why this place feels so familiar. All the memories that were sealed away surfaced. The last memory I saw was when my family got separated, Naraku killing Mother, and Mother putting a concealment spell on my appearance and I gasped from the memory, everyone turned toward me. I was looking strait at Sesshomaru and he was looking strait at me. 'He is my brother! Inuyasha is my brother, too! I can't believe this. I turn into my real form and find my real family!' I thought. I couldn't control myself any longer and ran up to hug him. He welcomed me with opened arms as I cried uncontrollably in his shoulder. I finally got a hold of myself to say, "I missed you so much Sesshomaru. You and Inuyasha are the last of my real family. Don't you ever leave me again." "I promise. Never." Sesshomaru said as we turned to the rest of the occupants in the hut.

They all looked at us with shocked expressions on their faces. Except Kagome. She had a soft smile on her face. "Thank you, Miko." Sesshomaru said. I turned a confused look toward him. He said, "She brought you back to this Sesshomaru." "You still talk in third person? I guess some things haven't changed at all." I said with a small smile. He also had a small smirk on his face. Not one of murder, but one of happiness. "What the heck is going on!?" Yelled my other brother, Inuyasha.

After we explained to everyone about what happened, meaning me Sesshomaru leaned on the wall, they all had shocked expressions on their faces, the second time that night. Inuyasha was the first to recover; he ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug anyone could imagine. "Can't…. breathe…. Yashi." I struggled to say, using his nickname I gave him a long time ago. He immediately set me back down on the ground and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him. That night everyone headed towards Sesshomaru's palace. Sesshomaru said that sense he's lord of the western lands, and I'm his sister, I'll be the lady of the western lands till he finds a feels so good to have my real family back. Even though I thought that Charlie and Renee were my real family, I still love them as much as I did before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprises

(Narrator pov)

(5 months later)

Bella woke up earlier today than usual because she and Sesshomaru are sparing today. This will be the first time in about a month since they last spared, and that ended with the gardener banning Bella and Sesshomaru out of the gardens for two weeks. So they've decided to spar in the forest about a mile outside the palace walls.

Once they arrived at the clearing they found the day before, they got into their battle stances unknown to them that twelve pairs of eyes were watching.

Sesshomaru made the first move, drawing his sword and raising it as if he were to attach. He charged at Bella using his demon speed. Bella saw this and moved to the left at the last second missing him by a millimeter. She twisted her torso while grabbing her own sword and sliced midair creating a red streak in the where her sword striked the air. She made the hand sign for the dragon and a blood-red dragon with a mane made of fire that glowed a bright blue appeared were the red streak was.

While Sesshomaru was battling the dragon, Bella slipped behind him using her demon speed and called for the dragon to disappear. She wrapped her arm around his neck from behind and placed her sword on his cheek.

"Looks like you're getting a bit rusty, Sesshomaru." Bella said from behind him. He simply replied with an "hn". She let him go and heard a small gasp. She rushed where she heard the noise and was surprised to see the Cullens and the La Push wolf pack.

Sesshomaru appeared behind her and said, with a bone-chilling voice, "State your business here or leave." You could see them visibly shudder from his tone. When Bella saw this she smirked. They all where staring at Bella till she got irritated and said, "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to say something." They all sniffed the air and stared with shock at Bella till Edward said, "Bella Swan?" She replied with a "Yeah." Before anyone could say anything else Sesshomaru said, "You're all invited to the Western Palace. At nightfall you're expected to arrive. Do not come earlier or later." With that said he turned and left, but not before saying, "Bella, come." Bella said, while glaring at the Cullens with hatred, "Gladly." She turned and left the shocked and hurt looking group behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Arguments

(Bella pov)

We, meaning Sesshomaru and I, are still running at our demon speed. We would have arrived at the palace earlier but I suggested, more like demanded, we go for a run and talk. I'm not just mad at him for inviting the Cullens earlier, I'm furious. I don't mind him inviting the wolfs, I'd love that, but for him to invite the Cullens after I spent hours telling him about how they left me. I can feel my eyes bleeding red. And he knows this; I can't believe he would do that to me.

We stopped at a waterfall surrounded with polished rocked. I would have enjoyed the scene if I weren't so mad.

"Why would you say something like that!? I mean the wolfs, I don't mind, I would love if they stayed. But the Cullens. Really?" I yelled at Sesshomaru after we sat on one of the rocks. "I did it so you could move on." Sesshomaru said. "Move on from what?" I asked. "Move on from the pain you feel towards them. You're my sister. I hate seeing you like this. They love you, especially the one named Edward. I'm not the one you need to talk to. Talk to them, understand the situation better. Don't say anything else. This discussion is over." With that said he left me to my thoughts.

I must have stayed like that, sitting on the rocks lost in my thoughts for hours, because when I felt that it was time to head towards the palace, the sun was setting. 'Oh, Crap! The wolfs and the Cullens are coming to the palace soon. I've gotta hurry!' I ran as fast as I could towards the palace. When I arrived, I smelled a scent that was masculine and powerful but gentle and sweet at the same time. I followed the scent and ran into my best friend, Kagome, and got in a conversation with her. When we got to where the scent was the strongest, I realized that the scent was in my brother's library. "I'm just saying that next time you get mad at someone, can you not overact and cuss everyone in the village out?" Said Kagome as I realized what she was talking about. 'Oh she's talking about when that farmer at some village wouldn't give us something to eat even after we paid him a large amount of money.' "Well, that stupid farmer wouldn't give us something to eat even after we paid him. They said that they could change him. You know, I don't know why people try to change somebody. People don't change, they stay the same." I said as we walked into Sesshomaru's library. I was shocked to see who that scent belonged to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: part 9

(Narrator pov)

Bella and Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's library. Bella was shocked to see who owned the scent that she had fallen in love with in the short amount of time she had found it. 'Him! Why does it have to be Edward? What did I do to deserve this?' Bella thought as the Cullens, wolfs, and Sesshomaru turned toward them. The shock that Bella felt turned toward anger and she bent her head toward the floor to try to control her demon side. Her anger was so great that everyone in the room felt it and took a step back from her. When she lifted her head, her eyes were blood-shot red. Jasper tried to calm her, but she pushed it back surprising everyone. She turned toward Sesshomaru and said, in the ancient Inu language, ~I'm going out. I won't be back till midnight, so don't expect me for dinner. ~ She turned and walked out the door not waiting for an answer leaving everyone in shock and surprise, except Sesshomaru. Everyone turned toward Sesshomaru waiting an explanation. Sesshomaru explained how she was an Inu demon and about the past. When he was done explaining, he told Kagome to take them on a tour of the palace. When they were out of his library his mentally sighed and went back to work looking over scrolls Jaken had given him to sign.

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting at the waterfall that she now called her's and was thinking about how she is going to handle this situation with the Cullens. 'Ok. I'm going to go to the palace and confront them head-on. Just like Sesshomaru said.' Bella thought. With that resolve in mind, she speed off toward the palace with a new confidence she didn't know she felt. When she arrived she found Edwards scent, which she now loves, and followed it to where she figured he must be staying, which was conveniently next door to her room. She made sure no one was around and silently opened the door to his room and closed it. She only had time to turn around before she was pulled into a warm hug by Edward. She couldn't control herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his in a sweet and gentle kiss, like the ones when you haven't seen your love in a long time. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "My Bella. My love. My life. Oh, how I miss you. I promise to never leave you again. I only left to protect you from other vampires like James. Will you take me back?" Edward said. Bella replied, "Always. Just don't ever leave me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: part 10

(Narrator pov)

That night Bella, for the first time since she moved to the Western Palace, fell asleep in Edward's arms. When she woke up, Edward was tracing the features of her face. She gave him a soft smile and said, "Good morning." He also said, "Good morning too, love" She gave him a peck on the lips and said, "I'm going to go change so Alice won't have a heart attach when she sees me in the same clothes I wore yesterday." Edward chuckled while Bella got up and went to her room. She picked out a deep blue kimono with a white obi that had the same blue color stitchings on it in a floral design. She put the kimono on and went over to her mirror to fix her hair. Usually the maids would pick out her clothes and fix her hair, but she prefers to dress by herself. She kept her hair down so it flowed down her back in a wave of loose curls. She put a blue comb that matched her kimono in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. She remembers the day when her mother gave the comb to her. It was her birthday and she had asked everyone to not bring a present. Her mother didn't listen and gave her the comb even though she had tried to refuse it; she gave out and let her mother win. She walked back to Edward's room to find the wolfs and the Cullens all there. Alice ran up to Bella and hugged her saying, "I knew you would come around!" Bella replied, "You see the future Alice, of course you would know." Alice rolled her eyes and let go of Bella. Bella only had a second to breathe before Emmet gave her a bear hug. "Can't…..breathe…..Em." Bella said in between gasp. Emmet put Bella down and said, "Ah little sister, you're not so clumsy anymore. What am I going to do for entertainment?" Bella just rolled her eyes at him and went over to hug everyone. When she got to Jacob, he said, "Bells freaky. You kinda look good now." Edward growled at his comment. "Dude, calm down. I'm just playing." Jacob said to Edward. She finished hugging everyone and asked, "How did you all end up here?" Carlise answered, "We all felt something pull us towards a meadow and when we were all there we saw a bright light and we end up here. By the looks of it, we're in the Feudal Era in Japan." "Yeah." Bella said. Later, when everyone left, Bella and Edward laid down on his bed with Bella's head on his chest. They laid there in a comfortable silence. "I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful." Edward said, causing a blush to rise on Bella's face. Bella replied, "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Naraku

(Narrator pov)

(5 months later)

5 months ago Bella would've been mad if the Cullens were at the Western Palace, but now she never wants them to leave. Right now Sesshomaru is discussing with everyone about Naraku. Recently, Naraku attacked a village in search of jewel shards. They predicted that he was going to attack a village just inside the western perimeter. Bella and Sesshomaru, causing much argument, will stand at the center of the village while everyone else will be a mile away. Everyone will rush to the village when the first sign of battle begins. When all the plans were made everyone went to bed, except the Cullens. Bella and Edward lay in their bed, since Edward moved in Bella's room. Bella was worried and nervous about tomorrow. Edward was trying to relax Bella, but that didn't work. "Love, relax. Everything is going to be okay." Edward said while he pulled Bella closer to him. "Easy for you to say." Bella said. Edward sighed and kissed Bella before she fell asleep. The next morning everyone woke up early and headed towards the village. Last night, Sesshomaru sent a messenger to the village headmaster to tell him to evacuate all the villagers to a safer place. When they got to the village, they all got into their positions. "I love you." Edward said as he gave Bella a final kiss. "I love you too." Bella replied before he left to go towards his positions. For ten minutes of standing there in the middle of the village, they thought their predictions were wrong till Naraku showed up with his minions. "Well, what do we have here? Sesshomaru and his little sister. Where's your brother, Sesshomaru? Oh well, I'll have to kill him later." Naraku said as he charged one of his tentacles at them. They moved just in time and Sesshomaru raised it up and charged at Naraku, managing to cut off his left arm. Everyone raced into the field after that to see Naraku grab Bella by the ankle. When Bella got closer she raised her sword and stabbed Naraku in the chest, spraying miasma in her face. Naraku hissed in pain and dropped Bella on the ground. Edward rushed over and picked Bella up. "I'm fine" She told him. The wolf pack had changed to their wolf form and was now fighting Naraku along with everyone else. Suddenly, Naraku pulled out Rin from behind him and said, "I made a quick stop at your palace, Sesshomaru. They didn't even know I was there. Pitiful." Inuyasha ran and tried to grab Rin, but he wasn't fast enough. Naraku said, "I wouldn't do anything stupid, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't pay attention to his warning and charged at him again. He didn't hit Naraku. Naraku snapped Rin's neck, killing her instantly. Bella lost control of her demon side then.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: True form

(Narrator pov)

Bella dropped to the ground on her knees. She bent her head down so her hair covered her eyes. All the fighting stopped suddenly and everyone turned toward her. "Naraku, die." Bella said in a cold voice that Sesshomaru even almost felt scared, almost. She got up with her head still bent down. She raised her head so fast that if a human did it, they would have whiplash. Her eyes were blood-shot red and the strips on her face were jagged. A lilac color wind circled her body. She changed into a great dog demon the size of Sesshomaru. She was silver-white with chocolate color streaks and had razor sharp nails and teeth. She still had the lilac color crescent moon on her forehead. She growled deep in her throat that had Naraku rethinking his plan. She charged at Naraku at her demon speed. Naraku couldn't move a muscle. She ripped his head off and shredded his body to tiny bits. After that she gathered his body into a pile and melted it with her poison acid. She collapsed from exhaustion and changed to her human form. She laid there for a second before she remembered Rin. She looked around till she spotted Rin in Esme's arm asleep. She sighed and fainted from fatigue. She woke up with everyone surrounding her bed. "Back up. Are you trying to make have a heart attach?" Bella said. Of course, no one paid attention to the comment. Edward was by her side in a flash. He kissed her in a loving kiss before pulling back and hugging her, "Don't scare me like that again." Edward said. "I won't" Bella replied. After many 'Are you okay's, everyone left. Bella got dressed in a lilac color kimono with white sakura blossoms that started down her left shoulder and ran down the front of the kimono till it reached the bottom of it on the right side. She and Edward took a walk to the waterfall that was her's. After they sat on one of the rocks in a comfortable silence, Edward got down on one knee in front of her and said, "Isabella, you're my life and love. I don't know what I would do without you again. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" By the end of his little speech, Bella was in tears. She could only manage a small, "Yes." Edward smiled and pulled out a ring with an oval diamond and smaller diamonds surrounding it. "It belonged to my mother when my father proposed to her. Now it's yours." Edward said as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. When he was done, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had never felt so happy before in her life. Naraku's dead, Rin's still alive, she's getting married to Edward, and she has all the people she loves under one roof. What more can she want? She already has everything that she wants and more.


	13. Quick Author's Note!

Quick Author's Note!

Thank you to everyone has who has veiwed/reveiwd my stories! I know I haven't updated in forever, but my life for the past 2 years has been crazy dramatic in a bad way. I plan to come back as soon as I can. I'm thinking about a couple of days or so. Just be patient please and I'll have new chapters up!

~ShelbyJ~


End file.
